Kanzaki H. Aria
'Abilities' ---- The Seven Stars of the Golden Shell Cost : ''- Cooldown : '''-'' *Passive - 'At the beginning of the game, Aria will have 7 golden shells. Each shell grants 1% damage reduction and lifesteal. When Aria is killed by an enemy hero, the enemy steals a shell from Aria. Each missing shell increases Aria's damage output by 2%. When she kills an enemy who has a shell, she recovers 1 shell from them. The buff from the shells only apply to Aria. ---- 'Dual Swords Stance Q' 'Cost :' 0 '' '''Cooldown : '''3 *''Dual Swords (Active/Passive) - ''This skill is only available during Ranged Stance''. ''Aria Switches to melee stance and gains 5/10/15/20/25 armor penetration. The next normal attack within 3 seconds will deal an additional 50/70/90/110/130 + bonus AD physical damage. Dual Guns Stance Q Cost : 0'' Cooldown : '3 *Dual Guns Stance (Active/Passive) - 'This skill is only available during '''Melee Stance. Aria switches to a ranged stance and the next normal attack within 3 seconds will deal do a double attack '''on the target. Other normal attacks have a 22/24/26/28/30% chance to do a '''double attack. The 2nd attack from a double attack deals only 50% damage but can critically strike and on-hit effects won't trigger on a 2nd attack. ---- '''''Arukata W Cost : 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana Cooldown : 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 seconds'' *''Arukata (available only while in ranged stance) *''Passive - ''Aria's normal attacks deal bonus physical damage based on the distance between Aria and the target (Closer = Higher), up to 10/15/20/25/30 + (0.3 bonus AD). *''Active - ''Aria shoots a target to deal 75/125/175/225/275 + (0.9 bonus AD) physical damage. Dual Whirling Blades W Cost : 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana Cooldown : 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 seconds'' *''Dual Whirling Blades (available only while in melee stance) *''Passive - ''Increases Aria's bonus armor and magic resists by 5/10/15/20/25 . *''Active - ''Deals 30/60/90/120/150 + (0.5 AD) physical damage to all nearby enemies and reduces their movement speed by 30% and attack speed by 20/25/30/35/40% for 2 seconds. ---- Butei Kyoujuu (Butei Assault) E Cost : 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana Cooldown : 22 / 21 / 20 / 19 / 18 seconds'' *Passive - 'Each normal attack on the same target increases Aria's attack speed by 12/14/16/18/20% for 3 seconds while reducing this skill's cooldown by 1 second. The bonus attack speed can be stacked for up to 5 stacks. Changing targets will make Aria lose all the stacks. *Active - ''Increases 40/45/50/55/60% bonus movement speed for 3 seconds. Each normal attack within the buff's duration reduces this skill's cooldown by 2 seconds. ---- '''''Scarlet Blazing God R ''Cost : '''100 Mana Cooldown : 100 seconds'' *Active - 'Unleashes the inherited power of love and disaster of the evil incarnation to gain an increase of 10/20/30% damage output , 150/250/350 health and immunity to all crowd controls for 7 seconds. Each hero kill during '''Scarlet Blazing God' extends its duration by 1 second. Once the effect ends, Aria's AD is reduced by 20/15/10% for 3.5 seconds. Each golden shell reduces the duration of the penalty debuff by 0.5 seconds. ---- Category:Heroes